How Can I Make You See?
by Aerblack
Summary: Parthena Miller is a fifth year at Hogwarts who gets to assist Hagrid in teachiing his classes. Is there another person who also he helping Hagrid? Will there be time for love in all the choas of future wishes?
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express glistened in front of me as I sat and marveled at the beautiful bright red engine. I grinned as I saw the familiar red heads of a very large family pass by me without even looking in my direction. I giggled at the antics of the two redheaded twins. Their mother, scolding them all the while, led the way to the luggage-loading compartment. I followed behind them silently, so they wouldn't notice me. Of course, my actions didn't go unnoticed by the Golden Trio. They waved at me and made room for me to pass by them so I could prank the unsuspecting twins. I rolled my trolley up next to theirs, but they didn't acknowledge me so I rammed my trolley into theirs.

"What the bl-!" George started, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him before he could get the _offending _word out. "Hello boys. I noticed you weren't going to give me the attention I so desperately wanted, so I had to resort to dramatic measures." I said cheekily winking at the two bewildered twins. I was snatched up then in a bone-crushing hug. "Can't. Breathe!" I wheezed out and they dropped me. I turned to the person responsible for almost squeezing me to death to see no other than Charlie Weasley. "Charlie! What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Romania now?" I screeched as I tackled him again. He chuckled and hugged me tightly just not as tightly as before. I had the biggest crush on my two best friends older brother. Silly me, huh?

"Well, Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would like to assist Hagrid in teaching Care of Magical Creatures. So, I thought, what the heck, and here I stand." I grinned. "I'm helping assist Hagrid too!" I screamed with all the excitement I could muster from my tiny form. He grinned and we high-fived.

You're probably wondering how I, a fifth was going to assist Hagrid in his lessons. Because, I was wanting to go into some occupation that dealt with magical creatures Professor Dumbledore said I could drop my other classes during the school year as long as I made up for it during the summer holiday. I was thrilled with the possibility and immediately agreed to it.

"Really! Well, then Ms. Parthena **(means pure in American by the way****)** how about we get your trunk on the train and go find an empty compartment." There was a series of wolf whistles and catcalls for the immature children around us. Mrs. Weasley tsk the kids while shaking her head at their childish behavior. "Alright, alright. Enough trying to embarrass Charlie and me you lot. We are coworkers the only relationship we have is the one that links us through mine and Fred and George's friendship." I gave them my most ruthless glare. They all sobered up then and looked behind. Shaking my head at their bizarre attitude change I loaded my trunk, hugged Mrs. Weasley and stepped up onto the train.

I was sitting in an empty compartment waiting to be joined by Charlie, listening to my ipod when someone knocked on the door. Startled because I didn't hear them approach I dropped my ipod and my heart was racing as fast as a racehorse. Katie Bell was at my door. I waved her in and she slid the door open and slid it shut quickly. I looked at her quizzically.

"I have a problem Parthena." She stated obvious. I was going to joke with her and say 'glad you finally realized it Bell', but I could tell she was really cut up by her horrible situation. I gave her a sympathetic look saying you can tell Momma Parthena. "Well, I realized, over the summer holiday when I was going over some Quidditch techniques with Oliver, that I had feelings for Oliver Wood." She hung her head a let a silent sob rack through her. "Oh, honey. There, there. Why are you so sad about this realization? Isn't this what you always wanted? To find someone who shared your passion of Quidditch?" I asked her. She nodded, but kept crying. I rocked her gently from side to side letting her get it out. I looked out the door to see Charlie standing there looking worried. I shook my head indicating that he didn't need to come in here right now. He nodded and headed to, if I was correct, the twins compartment. I just hoped he had enough sense not to mention this to any of the occupants in the compartment.

After a while Katie finally stopped crying. Before I could get a word out though she said, "Why am I _crying_? This is a good thing. I'm sorry Momma Parthena; I think I was just over thinking the situation. Thank you for being my shoulder to cry on. I'm going to go find the guys. See you." She said as she exited the compartment. I shook my head at her, but smiled at her nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

I was just heading into the Great Hall, just before the sorting and feast, when a rough, callused hand stopped me. I turned around to face the offending person, when I realized it was Charlie. I smiled. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" I asked with a smug smirk on my face. He just grinned at me. "Just because we are coworkers doesn't mean we have to address each other formally Parthena. That's not what I came over here to discuss though. What was wrong with little Katie Bell?" He sound genuinely concerned. "Well, you know she is a fourth year and she is starting to discover her interest in the male population, and she realized her feelings for a certain Gryffindor Keeper." I said softly as I saw the second through seventh years coming into the Entrance Hall.

Charlie and I stepped over to the side so the students could get to the Great Hall. As the last of the stragglers went into the Great Hall we walked up to the Head Table to our respected seats. Murmurs started when students from my year noticed I was sitting at the Head Table. Professor Dumbledore and the other Professors showed up then and made their way to their respected seats at the table. We sat anxiously awaiting the arrival of the first years.

I was conversing with Hagrid over what he thought would be a good way to start the term off when the doors of the Great Hall were pushed open to reveal Professor McGonagall and the nervous first years. The poor things looked like they would pass out by the slightest sound made. I smiled reassuringly at a few of them that looked my way. They seemed to calm down noticeably.

"When I call your name you will come forward, sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head to determine which house you will be placed in. Once you are placed in that house, your fellow housemates will become your family. Bad behavior will be rewarded with points taken from your house. Good behavior will be rewarded with points gained for you house. Whichever house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Now, before we start the sorting Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall said. Professor Dumbledore stood up then and smiled with his twinkling eyes and soft smile.

"Welcome back to those students whose journey here is still in the progress or just wrapping up and welcome to those whose journey here is just beginning. Now, I have a few teachers I would you all to welcome. First I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Lupin." There was a round of applause mainly from the Golden Trio. "Next, you all know our Grounds Keeper Hagrid, he will be your new professor for Care of Magical Creatures seeing as how Professor Kettleburn resigned." His response was the same as Lupin's except the whole Gryffindor table was in an up roar from the excitement. "And now, you all may know Charlie Weasley from stories or perhaps you are friends, he will be assisting Hagrid as will your fellow classmate, Parthena Miller. I hope you give them as much respect as you would your Professors." The went rather fast if I say so myself, but that could have been because there were twice as many first year in my year than in this one.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning, my first morning as a teacher. I was one of the first teachers in the Great Hall. I greeted Professor Flitwick with a polite nod and went to my seat and poured myself a cup of pumpkin juice. Charlie plopped down beside me and grabbed the pumpkin juice pitcher after I was done with it. I giggled at his groggy state and sipped my juice.

"Excuse me Professor." I looked to the first year whose name I believe was Travis. "Yes, dear?" I asked him. "I was wondering if maybe you could tell me if Care of Magical Creatures was easy. See I am rather terrified of creatures bigger than me." I smiled reassuringly at him. "Care of Magical Creatures is very easy honey. It's okay to be scared of the creatures at first. But do you know what?" He shook his head. "They are just big babies that want to be loved and have companionship. Why don't you go and eat your breakfast and we will talk more about the matter when I see you in class." His eyes twinkled and he scampered off to his house table and joined his friends.

"You have a way with children Ms. Parthena." Professor Dumbledore said as he sat down next to me. "Thank you Professor. I don't just want a teacher/student relationship with them; I want them to feel like they can come to me about anything, if trouble should ever stir up." "You will make a fine teacher; an even better mother though when you decide to have your own children." I choked on the pumpkin juice I was drinking. Charlie thumped me on the back and chuckled at my bewildered face. "Excuse me Professor, but I believe it's a little _earlier _to be thinking about having my own children." He chuckled and nodded his head.

"So, Hagrid what will our first lesson be?" I asked him as I tied my hair into a ponytail so I would be able to work with the students without my hair being in the way. "I finally decided that we would start with Hippogriffs to start the semester off. Just let them see one, pet one, feed one if all goes well." He said rather excited himself. "That sounds like a splendid idea Hagrid! They will absolutely adore the Hippogriffs!" I beamed. He looked at Charlie to see what he thought. "It's a great idea Hagrid. But, from what I saw of our schedule today we will have to watch our third class of the day very carefully, because we have third year Gryffindors and Slytherins and there will be tension." I nodded my head understanding exactly what he said. "Well… Then maybe we shouldn't…" Hagrid started to doubt himself. "Hagrid it will be fine and Charlie and I are here to help. Don't worry." I reassured him.

Our first class showed up then we had first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs; easy enough class. I waved at the first year that had come up to me this morning. He beamed and sprinted to me. He tackled me and I laughed. He was an energetic little Gryffindor. He would make a fine boy when he got older. "Momma Parthena! Guess what! I met the Weasley twins this morning. They're Professor Weasley's brothers' right? Well, they told me all about you and they said that everyone in your year and below call you Momma Parthena. Can I?" he talked so rapidly I could barely understand what he had said. I heard Charlie chuckling and I noticed that all of the first years had gathered around with hopeful looks. I looked at them skeptically. "I'm sure if Professor Dumbledore would allow that. I'll ask him at lunch though just for you all, okay?" they nodded excited and headed over to Hagrid ready to start the lesson.

"You've got yourself an admirer there Parthena." "I know." I smiled at their smiling faces. "Alright, well I thought we would start the year off with a big bang today kids! Today you all are going to meet the Hippogriffs! Now if you would please follow Professor Weasley, Professor Miller, and me to the paddock right over here, we will get started." Hagrid said excitedly. The first years bustled over in a large group toward the paddock. I giggled at their nervous yet thrilled expressions. "You all wait here while I gather up the sweet beasties." While Hagrid was away a buzz of voices sounded. "Professor Weasley, are Hippogriffs nice?" A little Hufflepuff girl asked. "They are, but they are easily offended so it's best to not approach one of them until Professor Hagrid teaches you how to approach them Ms…" "Morse, sir." "Ms. Morse."

"Alright everyone this is one of the Hippogriffs' on the school grounds. Now Hippogriffs are easily offended so he have to approach them with an alert yet charming aurora about you. When you meet a Hippogriff you will take a few steps toward them then bow. If they don't bow back you need to carefully extract yourself from their presence or you could be severely injured, but if they bow you can go up and pet them, feed them, if you have a treat, or if they allow ride them. Now who would like to go first?" No one stepped forward. Actually the whole class took a step back Hagrid had a disgruntled expression on his features.

"Professor Hagrid, perhaps someone should demonstrate what you said to assure them that all is well." Charlie said. "Yes! That would be good. Professor Miller would you please demonstrate for the class?" I nodded my head and stepped over the picket fence. I took a few steps towards Buckbeak and bowed. He hesitated a second before bowing to me. I smiled and walked up to him and pet him. I turned to the class with a reassuring smile. This seemed to give courage to a lanky Gryffindor boy who stepped forward.

"Yes, that's it Mr…" Hagrid trailed off. "Johnson, Professor. Felix Johnson." Hagrid nodded and Mr. Johnson stepped over the picket fence, took a few steps, and bowed to Buckbeak. Buckbeak bowed back immediately and surprising us all loped over to Felix instead of making Felix come to us. I stared with my mouth open like a venus flytrap. Buckbeak nudged Felix making him giggle.

Our classes were going good so far and we were all in the Great Hall eating lunch. "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if you would allow the students to call me Momma Parthena as an alternate to Professor Miller?" abruptly Professor Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall became silent. "There has been a request for the students to call Professor Miller 'Momma Parthena' and I would like you all to know that it is simply acceptable for you to call her that."

We were with our third class of the day, which consisted of third year Gryffindors and Slytherins. "This place has simply gone to trash. I mean making that big oaf a Professor. Wait until my father hears about this." I heard Mr. Malfoy saying to his disciples. "Mr. Malfoy I do hope we all can hear you very clearly. Ten points from Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher and you can join me in detention tonight right after dinner." I said and ushered everyone toward the paddock where Buckbeak and Hagrid were waiting.

As Hagrid was repeating his instructions again Charlie came over to me. "Already deducting points and giving detentions Parthena?" he chuckled in my ear as we watched Harry bow to Buckbeak. "He should know better." Was all I said before I walked over to a group asking them if they had any questions they wanted answered. I was so distracted helping a group of girls that I didn't see Mr. Malfoy stalking up to Buckbeak before it was too late. Buckbeak scratched Mr. Malfoy leaving a red, angry gash on his forearm.

At dinner I was trying to cheer Hagrid up when a Slytherin third year came up to the Head Table and spoke to Hagrid. "I'm sorry that you are worrying over losing your job because of Draco's stupid mistake. I hope that Professor Dumbledore sees that you are not responsible for Draco's poor actions." She nodded her head to Charlie and me and went back to her table. The whole Head Table was staring wide eyed at the girl even Professor Snape.

Dinner ended and I was sitting at my desk when Mr. Malfoy came into my office. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy thank you for coming. If you will take a seat I will give a worksheet with questions I would like you to complete using your textbook." I handed him the worksheet and sat back down.

He was done an hour later and he left. I went over the worksheet and noted that he had answered the first ten correctly and then started writing derogatory things in the blanks. Little did Mr. Malfoy know, I counted detention work as a daily grade if it was worksheet.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while everyone. I've been crazy busy these past few days; with the New Year coming and all. I hope everyone had a safe, fun holiday. Thanks for the first review from PirateLuv32! Well here is the next chapter!

It's been a couple months since school had started back. Every student I passed down the hall would scream 'Hey Momma Parthena!' then promptly walk off when another Professor would stick their head out of the classroom or office. I had grown a soft spot for Travis, the little Gryffindor who was scared for his first lesson with Hagrid, Charlie, and me. My pathetic crush on Charlie had increased by ten fold… I was royally screwed, as Muggles would say.

"Momma Parthena! Momma! Parthena Chayton Miller, you best stop and talk to your poorly neglected best friends!" I heard George call from down the corridor. I giggled and stopped in my tracks so they could catch up. "What do you two monsters want?" I asked affectionately. I loved Fred and George, or Gred and Forge as many people knew them, like they were my own brothers. "We just wanted to see how you were. We haven't gotten to hang out since school started and you started teaching! We should a prank for old times sake." Fred said with an evil glint in his flecked eyes. "Now, you two know I can't take part in you pranks now that I am a Professor. Why would you suggest a silly idea like that?" "Well then, come with us down to the lake. Please?" oh lord they both put the puppy eyes on me. "Okay, okay."

We were sitting by the lake having a laugh when I asked, "So why did you really bring me out here?" "We don't know what you're talking about Momma Parthena." They said slyly, those sneaky minxes.

"Pro-Prof-Professor Miller! Profess- Professor Miller, it's Travis. He-he-he is in trouble," Lupin said to me out of breath. "Lead the way," I said and we were off.

"Excuse me, Professor Miller coming through. Make way!" I pushed through the crowded first years to see little Travis lying as stiff as a board with only his eyes moving. "Someone's used a _Body-Binding Curse_ on him," I whispered. "It'll be okay Travis, sweetheart. I'm going to take it off you." I said the counter curse and he immediately started crying, shaking. I scooped him into my arms and took him to the Headmasters office.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I'm sorry for barging in, but Travis here was found in a _Body-Binding Curse_." Turns out, it was Mr. Malfoy who cursed him. His parents are being notified and he is receiving detention with Professor McGonagall for the mishap. Also, Travis is an orphan. My heart broke at this revelation. Travis was with the other students in the Great Hall for lunch while I was sitting outside on the front steps.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard a voice ask. I nodded my head and wiped ferociously at my eyes. "What's wrong Parthena?" I looked at Charlie now. "It's-it's the little Gryffindor Travis, you remember him? I just found out he is an orphan. I want to adopt him, but Professor Dumbledore says I can't unless I have a boyfriend at least. That little boy was body bond today Draco Malfoy! I wish so bad that I was a teacher for this one moment in time. I would hex him so bad for cursing my child!" I said fuming. He put his arm around me and I sagged against him.

"What if I could offer assistance in your solution to your problem?" He said slowly as if judging my reaction. "If you could help solve which problem. Regardless whichever one with was, I would love you forever for it." I said, only knowing how true those words were. "The"

**Oh! Cliffy! Haha sorry guys, but I thought there needed to be a cliffy sometime and I couldn't resist! Please press that awesome little button right down there ;p**


	5. Author Notice!

Hey everyone, I know you were hoping for a new chapter or two, but I can't update until Friday… I'm so sorry! I want to update so bad, but I have lessons for softball and I have to get together a PowerPoint to present to the school board. I hope the cliffy left you wanting more. I know it killed one of my readers. ;p

**I'll update soon! Lots of love**

** -Aer**


	6. Chapter 6

"The fir-," My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to say. "The second one." He said rather quickly. "The second one?" I asked unconvinced hoping that it would get to fess up his feelings for me. "Y-yes. I mean, no. Well, yes, but not entirely." "Charlie, take a deep breath and close your eyes. No was that really what you were going to say?" He shook his head. I giggled, placed my hand on his cheek, and kissed his other cheek before standing up. Before I walked into the Entrance Hall I whispered, "What can I do to make you see?"

"Parthena, wait!" I heard him yell, but I didn't stop I kept walking. I am tired of being the one that chases after someone else's love. I want to be the one who is finally being chased after. I was walking to the Great Hall when I changed my course of direction. I started walking in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room, but I actually wanted to go to the kitchens. When I got to the portrait of fruit I tickled the pear and stepped into the busy kitchen. "Miss Parthena! What can Twinkle get for Miss Parthena?" My favorite house elf asked. "Can I please have some chocolate strawberries?" she nodded vigorously and went to fetch my snack.

I didn't hear the portrait open so when I felt arms around my waist and a mouth pressed to my ear I froze. The unknown person didn't say anything and I was getting nervous. I carefully and unconsciously raised my right leg just high enough where I could slip my wand out of my boot. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice was husky and familiar, I knew who it was, Charlie Weasley. I turned around to face him. "Charlie, you can't do that! I could get blasted for doing that! What on Ear-," I was cut off mid-rant by his lips crashing onto mine. I gasped and he took advantage of that and slid his tongue into my mouth. He tasted so good. My tongue fought with his for dominance, but I eventually succumbed to submission and let him have his way.

When we finally broke apart I could see the want, love, lust, and desire that filled his eyes. I blushed and looked down registering what had just happened. He grasped my chin and tilted my head up so he could look at my face. He kissed me again then rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I've always seen you." Was all you said before he grabbed my hand and lead me to Professor Dumbledore's office to sign the papers for the guardianship of Travis.

**Well, what do you think? I'm thinking of stopping the story here and moving to another one. Or maybe I'll write a sequel for this one. So I won't mark it as complete yet, because I want my readers to have a say in whether it ends here and I begin a new project or should it continue. So to let me know hit that REVIEW BUTTON right down there.**

**-Aer **


End file.
